Run with the Wolves
by Wolf lovin' Cowgirl
Summary: A new family moves to La Push, and Jacob and his gang find a friend in the only girl and human out of five werewolf brothers. But things change. How will this alter things? Set before New Moon, and through the rest of the series. A little JxB, ExB, JxOC
1. PrologueChapter 1

"GAH

Prologue:

"GAH! Luke! Give it back!" Scout hollered, punching her older brother's arm, immediately regretting it, once her fist made contact with his scorching hot, hard-as-rock body. "Ouch," she muttered, shaking her hand violently.

Luke was sitting on one side of his only sister, trapping her between him and his younger brother, Jonathan. It was enough that Scout had to roast alive between the two of them, but Luke further irritated her by swiping her ancient MP3 player. He turned to her, looking innocent.

"Sorry, did you say something?" he asked tauntingly.

Scout rolled her eyes, emitting a frustrated groan. "Real mature for a 20-year-old. Give me my MP3 player back, you moron!" she seethed, glaring fiercely at him. Luke grinned wickedly at her, nodding his head 'no'. Scout snarled, looking like she was about to rip his face off.

"Day-um, Dude! It's too bad she's a wussy little human! She'd make one Hell of a werewolf!" Jonathan exclaimed, laughing, holding his hand towards his brother. "Luke, give it here!"

"Jonathan Kainai, Watch your language!" Rafe, their father, shouted from the driver's seat in irritation. They'd been driving for 18 hours straight, and still had several more to go before they reached their new home in La Push. They all weren't sure how much more they could take.

Scout took the opportunity to it's fullest. While her brothers were distracted, she snatched her MP3 player from Luke's hands, and yanked the ear buds out of his ears.

"What really sucks is having to be the only friggin' human in a whole family of werewolf siblings! Not to mention the only girl out of five brothers!" she snapped, turning to Jonathan, and barking at him to switch her places, lest she die of heat stroke. Thankfully, he complied.

Once they resettled, Scout began listening to Rascal Flatts's "Me and My Gang", letting her long, crow-black hair fall into her beautiful, dark skinned face, as her unusual tawny eyes stared out the window, admiring the forested scenery as they drove on.

Chapter 1:

"Jacob!" Quil and Embry shouted in unison. "Dude? Are you there?"

Crawling out from under his almost completed Rabbit, Jacob stood, and wiped the grease off his hands. "Yeah! I'm here!" he called. Next thing he knew, his best friends came bursting into his garage, looking like they were about to explode with news. Jacob laughed, holding his hands, wondering what the heck was so exciting.

"Whoa, guys! Where's the fire?" he asked, grinning, and pushing an escapee strand of his long, crow-black hair out of his face.

"Dude! There's a new family moving to La Push!" Quil cried. Jacob could understand his excitement, of course. Hardly anything interesting happened on the Rez. Maybe, with any luck, there would be some kids their age. Everyone could use new friends, right? And with school starting back up in a couple of days, they could help these new 'friends' settle in, couldn't they?

"Swe-et!" he exclaimed, drawing the word into two syllables. "When are they getting here?" He asked curiously. He wanted to get a good look at this family just as much as the other two members of their troublesome trio.

"They just got here! C'mon, let's go check it out!" Embry said animatedly. And with that, they tore off down the path, Jacob briefly telling his father that he'd be gone for a little bit as they ran.

They arrived at a small, homey-looking two-story house with an SUV and a moving van parked in front of it. They watched as five very tall boys, all looking about the age of twenty-five, started carrying things inside the house such as furniture. Another older-looking man, probably their dad, came and started to help them, as well as a woman they thought to be there mother.

"Let's go see if they want any help," Jacob suggested. Quil and Embry shrugged and nodded in agreement. Just as they were about to head over there, they heard a whoop. They turned their heads to see a large timber wolf bolting down the street, and right beside it… A tall, pretty girl with a grin on her face, and wearing a black 'wife-beater' and slightly baggy jeans that were ripped at the knees, straining to match the wolf's speed as they raced up the dirt road, and back to the house.

Quil let out a low whistle of appreciation. "Man, that girl is damn fine," he muttered. Embry nodded, staring wide-eyed, and Jacob, much to his surprise, found himself thinking the same thing as he watched her long, tangled, coal-black hair fly behind her, revealing her striking, dark face. That, and the way she moved with incredible grace as she ran…

Her grace was short lived though. She made a move to jump over the fence in unison with the wolf, but she didn't catch herself in time, and went tumbling over the ground. The wolf, apparently concerned for his opponent, ran to the girl and tackled her, licking her face frantically. The girl was laughing, as she struggled to get to her feet. She succeeded and stood, petting the dog.

"Good boy, Juno… Gross," they heard her say, as she wiped her face on her arm. That was when her eyes found Jacob's. She froze, and Jake felt his mouth go dry when her fiery, gold eyes that matched wolves eyes seemed to look right through him. He felt a slight twinge inside of his chest, which confused him slightly.

The girl lowered her arm, and one corner of her mouth tugged up in a crooked smile, and she waved at them briefly. Jake found himself returning the gesture, when Sam Uley arrived on the scene, which extinguished any urge to go over there. Sam bugged the holy living crap out of the three friends, and they watched with a sort of disgusted awe as Sam put his arm around the girl's shoulders, putting her into a headlock, and then performing the annoying action of rubbing his knuckles against the top of her head.

The boys turned on their heel and started to walk away when the girl squirmed out of Sam's grasp and punched him in the gut, shaking her hand with a pained grimace afterwards.

"Well boys, I guess we'll meet her at school then," Embry announced in a casual tone. Quil groaned, and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Don't remind me, Loser," Quil muttered. He perked up, and nudged Jacob in the ribs. Jacob looked at him questioningly.

"What?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Seemed like you two had a moment back there, you lucky dog," Quil said, grinning stupidly. Embry snickered. Jacob emitted an agitated groan.

"Shut up, you two. It was nothing. _Nothing,_" he said, putting emphasis on the last word.

"Sure, sure," Quil said, chortling. Jacob gave up and walked away from the pair of stupid retards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_Okay, I am so totally sorry for the craptastic quality of my first update, but I was still learning how to work this thing, and still am, so bear with me. If not, than give me a tutorial. Oh, and please, reviews are very much appreciated, so if you will so kindly post one for me, I will love you for ever. Constructive criticism always welcome... But no Jacob-bashing. I luff him, and I don't bother you Edward lovers, so leave Jacob alone. Besides, We all know Edward gets Bella, and this is my spin-off the origional, so chill. Peace out dudes. xD_

**Disclaimer: **_Also, because I am still learning, I forgot to put this one in the first chappie... I don't own Stephanie Meyer's work... Meaning The characters of the Twilight saga... (though I wish I owned Jacob... TT xD) Original characters such as Scout and her family are all mine. Swiper no swiping. Hehe! Cheers!_

* * *

Chapter 2:

First day of school…

Scout was the second person in her house to wake up. She walked down the stairs of their new home and into the kitchen to find her mother, LeAnn starting on breakfast.

LeAnn was a Quileute, who met her husband, Rafe, years ago when he had come from the Fort Hall Indian Reservation in South Eastern Idaho to visit an old friend of his. They fell in love and were soon married, resulting in Scout and her brothers.

Scout walked up to her mother and rested her head on her mother's shoulder, closing her sleepy, gold eyes. Her mother laughed, and planted a kiss on her daughter's coal-black locks.

"Good morning, Honey. Ready for your first day of school?" LeAnn asked her. Scout groaned audibly and buried her face in her mom's collar.

"I hate school," she muttered grumpily. She just knew that today was going to be even worse, because this was her first day of going to a new school, and her brothers would more than likely ditch her halfway through the day. Great moral support, huh?

"Why is that?" LeAnn asked, cracking an unbelievable amount of eggs into an industrial-sized frying pan.

"Because I won't know anybody, and the boys will probably end up ditching me because of their stupid werewolf privileges," Scout griped, pulling the bacon out of the fridge, and helping to cook breakfast.

"But you know Sam. He's your cousin and he lives here…" LeAnn tried to console her daughter, but it was no use.

"Mom, mind you, Sam's two years older than Luke, meaning he's long-since graduated. Besides, he's a freaking werewolf too!" Scout complained, finally sighing and dropping the subject with a gruff "Whatever."

When they finished making breakfast for the family, Scout walked to the base of the stairs, put her fingers to her lips, and emitted a loud, piercing whistle. Even though her mother didn't like it, it was the only thing that'd get her brothers' attention.

Juno, her timber wolf buddy, was the first to come barreling down the stairs. When he reached the third-to-last step, he launched his huge body into the air, and tackled Scout, pinning her to the floor. Scout thought for sure she was going to suffocate from his frenzied face licking. This was a normal routine for the wolf and his caretaker. Juno performed this act of overly excited affection in the mornings, and when Scout got home, the minute she'd walk through the door… Much like Hobbes, the beloved stuffed tiger in the Calvin and Hobbes comic books.

Once Scout had rolled away and got to her feet, her father was already sitting at the table with his newspaper. She looked up to the stairs to see all five of her brothers came trudging down the stairs, yawning and rubbing their sleepy eyes.

"Good morning, Star-shine. The Earth says 'hello!'" Scout said in a mock sweet tone. Jonathan shoved her face under his arm, and started walking to the table. Scout thought she was surely going to die, as she struggled to get away from him.

"Emmego!" came her muffled cry, as she finally shimmied from his grasp. She made a gagging noise, and tried to wipe away the stench from her face with her shirt.

"Geeze, Jonathan! Haven't you ever heard of a thing called 'deodorant'?" She choked out, gasping. Jonathan laughed, and mused her hair, before going and sitting at the table with the rest of the family. Luke was telling their parents about Patrol the night before, as Scout fed Juno, and found a seat among her family.

"So we have an unbelievably huge coven of 'vegetarian' bloodsuckers living in Forks, and a treaty that says we're supposed to coexist peacefully with them, until they cross the line, or bite a human… Oh, and I think Paul has PMS worse than you do, Scout," Luke said seriously.

Scout snorted in amusement, and had to put her hand over her mouth to keep orange juice from being sprayed everywhere.

"Nice," she muttered, before whipping around and catching Caleb in the arm with her fist, as he drew back from giving her a Wet Willie.

"CALEB! Knock it off, you stupid dipsh…smack!" she shouted, narrowly avoiding cussing in front of her parents. LeAnn put her face in her hand, and sighed. Rafe rolled his eyes.

"Cut it out, you two," he scolded, putting another forkful of eggs in his mouth. Scout muttered threats to her younger brother under her breath, and Caleb laughed.

"Whoo! I'm so scared! Look at me, I'm shaking in my boxers!" he taunted. Scout made a noise of disgust, and went back to her plate. Ben leaned closer to her.

"You excited for school?" he whispered. Ben was the one brother that was the closest to her in age, as well as relationship. They were tight, and there was no way that bond could be broken.

"Not really… You guys aren't going to ditch me this time, are you?" Scout asked, the disappointment in her face evident when she saw the look on Ben's face in reply.

"Actually… We're not coming at all today…" he began to explain, scratching the back of his neck guiltily.

"What? Ben! That's not fair!" she complained, letting her face drop into her hand.

"Sorry! It's not my fault! We have to meet with Sam, Paul, and Jared to discuss… things. Emphasis on the 'have to,'" Ben hissed, defending his case.

"Yeah, well you guys suck. You really do," Scout said crossly, standing up, and taking her plate to the sink, before racing Juno up the stairs to her room.

Juno, upon entering the room, jumped on the bed, and walked in a circle three times before flopping down on the mattress, watching Scout with intense interest in his gorgeous, tawny eyes. Scout began pulling clothes from her dresser, and walked back to her bed once she'd picked out her outfit for the day. She gently ran her fingers through Juno's coarse, thick fur, and she sighed, dropping down next to him, pressing her face into his furry shoulder.

"Ugh. You're lucky. I'd kill to be a dog right now, because you never have to go to school," she muttered. Juno twisted his head around, and licked her hand gently, emitting a soft whine. Scout looked up, and hugged her wolf's neck, before she got to her feet, and began to dress for school, throwing on a pair of blue jeans, and a red tee shirt, as well as her black Etnies with neon-orange laces.

Throwing her long, crow-black hair into a ponytail at the nape of her neck, Scout grabbed her backpack and a black Dickies hoodie. She gave Juno one last hug and scratch behind the ears, and ran downstairs, bidding her parents and her brothers goodbye, before going out to the garage. She looked longingly at the sleek, black motorcycle in the corner, but shrugged it off, grabbing her trusty ten-speed instead. She jumped on, and headed to the schoolhouse.

It shouldn't be too awfully bad at a new school without her brothers… Right?

**Author's Note:**_ Crap! I forgot to add in the first chapter... Kainai, Scout's last name is Shoshone for 'Many Cheifs' I would have done the word for 'wolf' but Kainai sounded so much cooler. Plus, it makes sense... If you are a twihard werewolf freak like I am. Haha. Reveiws are much appreciated... coughHINTcoughwinks xD_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**_ Hey! What is this? I'm going to stop posting until I get some reviews! I'm serious! Anyways, here's chapter three... REVEIW!! I'm off to a rodeo now. Wish me luck. xD_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**1- English – Mr 1- English – Mr. Baldwin rm. 20 **

**2- Algebra 2A- Mrs. Littlerock rm. 17**

**3- Strength and Con. II – Coach Vassas gym**

**4- Biology A – Mr. Queypo rm. 5**

**5- Band – Mr. Weed rm. 65**

**6- Zoo/Fish and Wildlife – Mr. Hale rm. 150**

**Locker Number: 285 A**

Scout walked down the hallway, trying to find the rooms that matched her schedule like a prisoner on Death Row, headed to her own execution. She was debating on whether being attacked by angry, out of control werewolves or by thirsty vampires was worse than this or not.

She found her locker, and quickly spun the combination on the lock, and opened it, wrinkling her nose at the smell of stale, dirty gym socks… But hey, when you live with five other brothers, you're kind of used to it. That thought wasn't really reassuring, as Scout pulled a black, cologne-scented, cowboy hat air freshener out of her backpack and hung it up on a coat hook. That made it better already. She finished putting her crap in her locker, and hanging up pictures of Juno, and her brothers on the inside of her locker door, before the warning bell for class to start rang. With an inward groan, she trudged to her first hour English class.

She sat in a desk at the back of the classroom, and pulled out her pen and notebook, and began doodling on the clean, empty page at the back. When the class started, only then did she notice the sketchy, ink wolves she had absentmindedly drawn on the paper. She closed the notebook and looked up to the front of the class as the teacher began to take roll.

Mr. Baldwin's dark eyes found Scout, and he looked back to his roll book.

"Ah… You must be our new student… Scout Kainai?" he asked. Scout nodded. She could feel several pairs of eyes on her, but she refused to look, continuing to steadily stare at her teacher. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class," he suggested. Scout inwardly groaned, and rolled her tawny eyes, before reluctantly getting to her feet.

"Class, as you may already know, this is our new student, Scout Kainai. Scout, where are you from?" Mr. Baldwin asked, leaning against his desk casually.

"Fort Hall Shoshone Indian Reservation, down in South-Eastern Idaho," she answered shortly. She heard a few giggles from one corner of the classroom, but steeled herself to keep her eyes on the teacher.

"So, you're Shoshone? What brings you to La Push?" He asked again, looking interested.

"My dad is Shoshone, Mom's Quileute. My parents decided that it was time to spend the rest of our lives with my mom's side of the family. Can I sit down now, or am I going to be interrogated some more about my personal life?" Scout asked in irritation. She heard most of the male population in the room burst into obnoxious applause, and several, snotty female voices whispering spitefully to their friends, giggling maliciously as they did so. Scout shot them a deadly glare, and they backed off somewhat.

"Yes, you may sit down now. Thank you for telling us a few things about your self," Mr. Baldwin said with a slight laugh. Scout didn't answer as she sat back down in her seat. Before she opened her notebook though, she saw something out the corner of her eye. She looked up, and saw the same three boys she had seen in front of her house… The beefy, body-builder one, and his wiry, shy, counter-part… but mainly the middle one, the tallest out of the rest of them. Dark, brown/black eyes met ocher eyes, and Scout felt a familiar twinge that caused a corner of her mouth to curl upward in a crooked smile.

The boy gave her a friendly smile, and lifted his hand in a small wave. Scout returned the gesture, before looking back to the teacher, paying attention as he went over the Syllabus, and the class rules for the trimester. It was boring, but not bad enough to a point where she wouldn't be able to stand it.

The bell finally rang, signifying the release of class, and the students stood from their chairs and walked into the hallway, trying to grab stuff for their next class. Jacob wanted to talk to the gold-eyed girl, but she seemed to vanish into thin air once she was out of the room. He gave up the search for the time being, and grabbed stuff for his next class. Quil and Embry weren't in Algebra with him, which was going to royally suck… Or, so he thought until he walked into the classroom to see the very girl he'd been looking for. Sadly, she'd taken a seat and was already surrounded by a bunch of chatting girls and boys that looked indifferent to her. He was going to catch her after class if it was the last thing he did, so he took a seat by the door.

Algebra was one of Jacob's stronger points. He seemed to like numbers better than he liked English… probably because you used math in car mechanics, not grammar, spelling, and Shakespeare. Besides, it was easier for him to understand the particular subject.

Jacob didn't pay much attention to the rules. What was the point? They're all pretty much the same from year to year. Class seemed to take forever, just simply because he was dying to meet this girl, and actually talk to her. She looked pretty awesome, so why not figure out if she really was or not?

At last… Freedom! Jacob could have jumped for joy… Likewise, so could Scout, but for reasons entirely different than the boy determined to get to know her.

Jacob discreetly followed her to her locker… Which was surprisingly enough, only four down the row from his locker. He quickly got his notebook dedicated for his next class, and made his way to the girl, feeling nervous but trying to play it cool at the same time. He leaned against the metal storage units next to her.

"Hey…" he began, causing the girl to snap her head around, her tawny gaze meeting his own dark brown one. Recognition washed over her face as her mind registered who was speaking to her, and a small smile curled her mouth upwards.

"Hi," came the quiet response. Jacob smiled in triumph when she spoke to him, and would have done a victory dance if he was somewhere a little more private. He held out his hand to shake.

"Scout… Right?" he asked, unsure. Scout confirmed it with a nod, as she grasped his hand firmly, and returned the gesture. Jacob's smile widened into a grin, as he spoke again.

"My name is Jacob Black. You can call me Jake, though… And welcome to La Push," he said, putting his hands back into his pockets. He felt an overwhelming sense of elation when Scout's smile widened as well.

"Nice to meet you, Jake, and thanks! I really appreciate it… My traitorous brothers have left me to fend for my self. Glad I'm welcomed by somebody," Scout said, with good-natured sarcasm, closing her locker door, before her ocher irises met his coffee-brown ones once again. Jake searched his head for what to say next, and the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Hey, you wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch? Then we can get to know each other some more… What's your next class?" he asked quickly. Scout looked thoughtful, and Jake found himself biting the inside of his cheek in apprehension.

"Uh…. Okay… Sure! I'll sit with you guys," Scout finally said. Jacob didn't realize how audible the sigh of relief that had just escaped his mouth was. Scout smirked slightly. "My next hour is Strength and Con for girls… So I don't know if you want to meet at the gym, or at our lockers, or what…" she was cut off.

"No, the gym's good," Jacob said, the relaxed smile on his face again.

Scout grinned and nodded her head. "Okay, I guess I'll see you after class then. Nice meeting you, Jake," she said, before walking down the hallway to the Girl's locker room. Jake beamed, and began to walk the other way to his next class when Quil and Embry ambushed him.

"DUDE! What's the news?" Quil demanded. Jake held up his hands.

"Scout's in my 2nd hour too. She's going to hang with us at lunch, so we'll meet her at the gym," he said casually, walking away, leaving his friends gaping, dumbfounded, at him with their mouths hanging open.

**Author's note: REVIEW!! NNNOOOOWWW!! PLEASE!!**


End file.
